The Ghost U.S. Soldier
The Ghost U.S. Soldier is the main antangonist of The Haunted Manor. Backstory Like all soldiers, this soldier served at a boot camp. But he is bullied around by the sergeant and his other platoons, until one day the sergeant order one of the troops to help him out. And the soldier soon later got to be a good soldier, until one day the sergeant notices his lock on his footlocker not locked and he expects it and sees a jelly-filled doughnut and tells his platoons that whenever he is punished, it will not be him to blame, it will be them. This angers the other platoons that they tied him down to his bed and beat him with soaps in towels. Then eight weeks have passed, and it was graduation and the soldier and the platoons are ready to fight in the Vietnam war. But during the midst of the war, he was captured by the Vietnam soldiers and taken prisoner where they often tortured him by tied him to a post and they ran knives red hot over his body. Till finally the POW where he was kept was attacked and he was freed and was taken to Chuggerton Manor. Where he was treated for his injuries. But he never spoke about his tortures which lead to serious issues. As time went on, he began to have PTSD triggered flashbacks of the torture he went through, then one day, he finally snapped. He broke out of his room and then broke into a gunsafe, taking a rifle from it and a box of 7.62mm Full Metal Jacketed shells. As he went and escapes the manor and encounters a young nurse, (which he saw as a Korean soldier) and he shot and killed her near the line. Then he snapped out of it, and saw the murder he just did as her blood flowed to his feet and he was so horrified and guilty. And out of his misery, he put the gun in his mouth and killed himself as the guards came over and found their bodies. Bio Then years later, in the present Mr. Alex acquired the property of Chuggerton Manor to be restored as a tourist attraction. And made Jenny and Rachel be in charge for it. And 2 days later, Jenny steamed along to Chuggerton, but by the time she stopped at the signal to let a train go pass she sees the manor, and finds it scary. And after the train cleared, the signal man walked up and warned Jenny to be careful up there, and he switches the points to the manor, and by the time Jenny arrive at the manor, she began to get more sacred. But by the time the workmen had finished their work, it was dark and everyone was ready to go home, mostly Jenny. But suddenly, as Jenny prepared to leave she heard a gunshot and a woman scream! And then Jenny saw a woman running out of the darkness in front of her buffers, and she was so scared, she nearly cried and made her shot backwards to the station, and the workman immediately called Joe Swanson and Judy Hopps. But despite there best efforts, they found no woman, or any evidence of a shooting. The next day, the workman, driver, fireman, and Jenny told them what had happened. As Jenny begins to breakdown, Mr. Alex makes her work at the harbor, as Puffer will do her work at the manor. But when the engines heard the news, Rachel found it as a joker, but this angers Puffer, as he angrily tells her that Rachel needs to look out for her, but Rachel scoffs at this, and goes to work. But when Puffer arrived at the manor, he too find it scary and horrifying, and then his driver tells him that there staying on guard tonight. And Alberto warns him about the ghost of the manor. Later that night, as they were guarding, Puffer looked around while his crew were talking to themselves, but suddenly they heard a gunshot and woman screaming! And then they see lights flickering within the building windows, despite the fact that no one was inside, but then, they saw something else, a shadow of a man! And Puffer's crew immediately hopped into Puffer's cab, and they raced away, and they explained everything to Joe and Judy about it, with Mr. Alex listening. but Joe and Judy were confused, as they already found no evidence the first time, as Joe confesses they'll try to investigate the matter as best as they could, and they left to their cars. And Puffer and his crew go on strike, by not going to the manor again, but this angers Mr. Alex and makes them work with Jenny at the harbor. Soon, with no spare engine, Rachel was the only engine left to restore the manor by herself, but she didn't mind that and want to show Puffer and Jenny that there is no ghost. Over the next few days, Rachel brought a fresh group of workman to the restoration, and she brags that they she hadn't encounter any ghost, which annoys Jenny and Puffer, and it also began to annoy the other engines, they sense something is wrong. Soon a couple of days past, the branches and tress that are too closed to the line are removed and the old rails were replaced with new ones, and the station halt was soon up and running again. And Bertie would take some workman and carpenters to help bring the manor back to life, but less and less people are coming to help at the manor and rumors began to spread and Bertie was told by it, and he found Jenny and Puffer and told them the situation of what's happening at the manor, and prays for Rachel's sake that she doesn't run into anything supernatural. But Knockout had heard everything, and he rolled silently away. Later that night, Daylight was running late with the evening express, and Rachel couldn't leave till the points of the junction are cleared, it soon began to get darker and the weather closed in. But soon the Conductor told Rachel's crew had made it to the station, and that they can leave. But before they can leave, they heard a loud scream! Followed by a gunshot! And Rachel stopped in her tracks, and the crew, Conductor, and workman walked out and try to make sense of what's happening, as Rachel gets a very, very, very sinking uncomfortable feeling. But then, out of the darkness strolled a man, wearing a U.S. Vietnam War uniform, and was holding a rife in one hand, and the other was live rounds of 7.62mm Full Metal Jacketed shells! And on the look of his face, was like he is suffering a mental breakdown. Rachel froze in freight, and the man stumbled back. The soldier starred coldly at them, and he reload his rifle with the ammunition, and recites the Rifleman's Creed very loudly, which frightens Rachel and the men. And then he pointed his rifle at the men, which made the men ran out of the sight, before realizing that they left Rachel behind! So the soldier walked up towards Rachel by pointing his rifle at her. Rachel was close to tears, and couldn't stand it any longer, and she closed her eyes tightly and suddenly. When she opened her eyes, the soldier was gone! The next morning, Rachel was brought back to the sheds, and was still petrified, as Jenny and Puffer comforted her, and Knockout explains the story of why Chuggerton Manor is haunted, after finishing the story, the engines had nothing to say. But Mr. Alex had heard everything, and decided to call off the project of restoring the manor, and the line was ripped up. Rachel, Puffer, and Jenny still see the manor from the distance, as it now stands ready to accept it's fate to fade away from memory, but they still wonder what has become of the poor Nurse and Soldier. Personality During his months at bootcamp, he was pretty much of a slacker and couldn't do anything right because of the drill sergeant's hard words and how overweight he was. However, he was starting to become more reasonable when a platoon was sent to help him, but when the drill sergeant discovers a jelly doughnut in his footlocker he resume his slacking. But one night, after the other platoons beat him with soaps and tolls he quit slacking. But after graduation, he showed signs of mental breakdown by talking to his rifle. But then, he got captured by Vietnam soldiers, and he began to be afraid and became more crazy and went into a state of shell shock. And after his wounds were treated, his PTSD trigged sights broke down, and stole a rifle from the game keeper and shot a nurse near the line. He then killed himself, and the guards found their bodies. And ever since then, he and the nurse have haunted the manor. Despite that their bodies were laid to rest in a nearby cemetery. But after the war was over, the owner of the manor abandoned it, and left it to ruin for the ghosts. The nurse is always running away and hiding from the soldier, desperately looking for help, as she flickers a light within the windows warning trespassers to leave. While the soldier is always looking for his next victim. Physical Appearance Main Weaponry *M14 Rifle Trivia *The Ghost U.S. Soldier makes his appearance in The Haunted Manor. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Homicidal Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen